


The Everlasting Curse

by Tiny_Writer



Category: Everlasting Curse
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Writer/pseuds/Tiny_Writer
Summary: Six people, all bound together by a special force, learn how to get along while trying to fight for their lives.





	The Everlasting Curse

In two different worlds, six people each make the biggest mistakes of their lives.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thea was in the woods when it happened. She walked along the path quietly, unaware of what she was walking towards. Her short, blue black hair had been covered by a green beanie, and her forest green eyes had light bags under them. A copy of the spell book she borrowed from a witch was in her bag, having not been touched since she left her house. She noticed a young woman in the path, hunched over something she couldn’t quite see.

“Um, excuse me, miss? Are you lost?” She asked, but received no reply. 

Thea carefully walked towards her, trying to get a glimpse of what she was hunched over. She gasped as she saw a book full of forbidden spells and runes. She backed away as the young woman snapped her head to look at Thea.

Thea turned around and ran, almost dropping her bag along the way. She doesn’t hear footsteps behind her, only a short strings of words.

“Maledicite sors.”

Soon, she’s falling to the ground. The young woman walks in her field of vision and sits on her knees. She takes Thea’s face in her hands and gives her a soft, fake smile.

“Sleep, when you wake your journey will begin.” The woman said in a soothing voice, and Thea found her body listening to her.

Thea tried to stay awake, but ended up succumbing to the darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel was at the park with her friends, it was around midnight. They were all laughing as her friend Carol, licked the ground, as a result of a dare.

“Okay, okay!! It wasn’t even that bad!!” Carol giggles, standing up to join her friends.

“You don’t know who or what has stepped on that, Carol!!” Hazel’s other friend, Myke, held his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughs.

“Fine, fine! Okay. Hazel, truth or dare?” Carol asks, causing her friends to look at her.

“You know me, dare.” Hazel answers, sending a smirk to her friends.

“Hm, what to dare you? Ooh!! I got it!!” Carol reached into her purse and pulled out an old looking piece of paper. “I dare you to read a spell off this page, and see if something magical happens!!”

“Really, Carol? You and I both know that magic doesn’t exist. Give it here.” Hazel snatched the piece of paper out of Carol’s hand. 

Her eyes scanned the page, before landing on a very interesting looking one. 

“Maledicite sors? What’s that me-” Her voice was cut off as the world started spinning.

Her friends shouts filled the air, and she could barely make out the words ‘call 911’. Her body fell onto Carol, who held her as the others ran for help. Carol’s hand pets Hazel’s chocolate colored hair, and her hazel eyes were frantically darting around as she tried to stay awake.

“It’s okay Hazel, I knew you would choose that one. Everything is fine, just sleep.” Carol whispers soothingly, forcing Hazel to listen.

Her eyes closed as she was surrounded by darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wes and Hale were walking through their town together. They didn’t want to go alone, since a wood nymph a little younger than them went missing a couple of days ago. Hale saw a young lady, and his attention was immediately drawn to her neck, or rather the amulet around her neck. 

Hale recognized it as the Cursed Amulet, or at least an extremely well made copy of it. It had the same emerald green shimmer, the simple Moon Goddess symbol, and just like the original, he wanted it. 

He looked at his brother, who had silver hair that looked like it was glowing when the light hit it, and dark brown eyes that made everyone who saw them swoon.

“Hey Wes, see that girl over there? The one with really long blonde hair? She told me that she likes you. You should talk to her.” Hale suggests, motioning to the young woman.

Wes looked at his brother after he pointed the young woman out. His natural darker red hair was messy and pulled back into an epic man bun, and his dark brown eyes were filled with mischief. He studied his eyes before smiling at Hale, and walking over to her to start a conversation. Wes starts walking with her and Hale follows quickly. They made their way to an empty part of town, near the forest where the nymph girl disappeared. As her back was turned to him, Hale reached up to grab the amulet only for her to whirl around and grab his hand.

She smiles at him before talking. “I see, very interesting for something to happen so suddenly. Especially after that nymph tried to tell the knights about me.” The women mused, causing both men to pale. 

They start backing away from her before they turn around to run. The woman sighed.

“This again? Maybe I should cast a sleep charm before I hit them with the curse?” She wondered out loud, causing the boys to run faster.

“Maledicite sors.” She said casually.

Their bodies fell limp, and they went crashing towards the ground. 

“Now what was the sleeping charm..?” She wondered, aloud. “Oh, yeah!! Somnum!!” 

The boys both tried to sit up before their bodies were sent crashing towards the ground again. Soon they were enveloped in darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliette sighed in happiness as the hands continued to massage her scalp. 

“Miss, are you done with your bath? Your father requests your presence.” A young girl dressed like a maid poked her head in the bathroom to ask.

Juliette’s happy sigh turned into an angry one, as her peace had been ruined.

“Tell my father that I will be there shortly.” As the maid bowed and left she turned her direction to the one massaging soap into her hair. “You, rinse the soap out of my hair and dry it, then set my dress on my bed.” She snapped, forcing the maid to quickly rinse the soap out of her hair.

After she finished drying Juliette’s hair, she escorted Juliette into her room. The maid set a pale blue dress on the bed, before bowing and rushing out. Juliette took her time putting the dress on. Then brushing her long, black hair until it was silky smooth. When she was finished, she made her way down to the living room where her father was waiting with a young looking woman. She had long red hair, about the same length as her own hair. 

“Ah, Juliette!! My precious daughter!! I would like you to meet your new step-mother!! Her name is Ella. I have a meeting today that I’m leaving for soon. Take this time to get to know her.” Her father says, pulling Ella closer by his waist.

“When did you two get together or even meet?? You’ve never told me anything about having a fiance, let alone having a wedding?? Is this a stupid joke? You can’t replace mom!! Why didn’t you tell me??” Juliette fumes with anger burning in her honey eyes.

“Now honey, I’m not trying to replace your mother. You need to learn to let her go. The reason I didn’t tell you is because I knew you would get angry.” Her father tried to explain with the slight sound of disappointment ringing in the air.

Soon enough her father left, leaving her with Ella. They sat in the living room, silent besides the chip bag Juliette had. The silence broke when Ella spoke up.

“We should at least try and get along, for your father.” Ella suggests, staying calm when Juliette turns to look at her.

“I will never try to get along with you!! You’re not my mother. You’re just some poor chick who recognized my father since he’s rich, and you didn’t realize he had a daughter did you? You just want our money.” Juliette snaps, glaring hard at Ella.

“Honestly, you’re such a brat. I don’t know how your father deals with you.” Ella says, looking down at Juliette.

“How dare you!! Wait until my father hears about this!!” Juliette growled, standing up. “I’m going to my room to wait for my father.”

As she turned around, Ella stood up.

“Rigescunt indutae!!” Ella shouted, causing Juliette to freeze. “Ah shoot, I shouldn’t have done that. You see, Juliette, I really like your father. So, I can’t have you telling him I called you a brat. I really don’t want to do this, but maybe it would teach you how to treat others correctly. Maledicite sors!!”

Juliette’s body unfroze as she fell to the floor, hitting her head and successfully knocking her out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young woman groans as the two boys in front of her faded away.

“I really need to control my anger. First the nymph, then those two boys. Who’s next!! Some old lady asking for help crossing the road?? Ugh, I feel so bad.” She put her face in her hands.

“Maybe you should wait until you’re home to monologue like that.” Someone states from behind her.

She turns around quickly, coming face to face with a smirking young man. He had sparkling blue eyes and perfect blonde hair. She stumbled back, causing him to chuckle lightly.

“I’m not an enemy, the names Leo.” He explains, holding his hand out to her.

“So, what now? Are you going to report me to the knights?” She asks, pushing his hand away from hers.

“Of course not. Those kids you cursed are going to get themselves killed,” The young woman paled at that. “So they’re going to need someone who can protect them to help.”

She looked at him with confusion, causing him to chuckle again.

“Why would you sacrifice yourself for three people you don’t know?” She asks, confusion heavily laced in her voice.

“Well, that nymph you cursed was my mom’s best friend's daughter. I’ve personally never met her, but both my mom and her mom are tearing themselves apart. I promised them I would try and find her, and if I do, I would protect her.” Leo explains, causing the young woman to nod.

“Do you want me to cast a sleeping charm afterwards?” She asks, causing him to nod.

“Yeah, right afterwards please.” Leo gave her a smile, and she gave a small one in return.

“Maledicite sors. Somnum.” She repeated the words she had said so many times.

Leo sways and the young woman helps him lay on the ground.

“Nice to meet you Leo, my name’s Vita.” She whispers as Leo’s vision fades into darkness, all the while he had a smile on his face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hooded figure bowed before a dark looking woman. She had long, black hair and eyes just as dark.

“My Lady, are you sure this is the best idea? What if those kids figure out who I am?” The hooded figure asks, lowering themselves to the ground. 

“They’re just kids, Volrak. I just want you to keep an eye on them.” The woman answers, waving her hand in a dismissing manor.

“But what shall I tell them I am, My Lady?” Volrak asks again, lifting themselves up slightly.

“A human, obviously. They wouldn’t suspect anything from a measly worm.” She chuckles, as if it were obvious.

“Yes, My Lady.” Volrak bows again before standing up.

“Now, I will send you to their location. We can’t have you cursed or I’ll never get my prize.” She muttered, causing Volrak to nod. “The curse I’m putting on you will assume you’ve been cursed as well. Since only the cursed ones can enter that realm, it’ll allow you to travel through the curse.”

“I understand, My Lady.” Volrak says.

“You better not fail me, Volrak. Dissipati peribunt.” As she said the spell, Volrak vanished in a puff of black smoke.


End file.
